Tino's Lullaby
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A songfic that is mostly fic and partially song. The song doesn't really fit the mood but I thought FinlandxSweden suddenly when i was reading it. Please review! Goodnight my angel Time to close your eyes And save those questions for another day


_Goodnight my angel_

It had been a long day for Finland; after going shopping for food and a new dog toy for Hanatamago who needed something other than the Nordic nations leg to chew on, nearly being stuck in traffic for two hours and ending up having to go back to the grocery store for tomato paste, he was finally and gladly home.  
The small blonde came to the door, bags blocking his view for the most part, and had to shift a lot of weight around to free one hand enough to grab his keys and unlock the door. It creaked open and he called in; "Sealand! Su-san! I'm home!"

_Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day_

It was silent though, oddly so since the hyperactive child nation of Sealand at least was always glad to come running to welcome Su-san home. But nothing, not even Hanatamago came to greet him. _Oh well,_ Finland thought as he brought in everything and set it on the kitchen counter before going to close the door; _Sealand probably went over to Latvia's place for a sleepover or something_(me: despite the danger; Russia's like totally a pedophile!).  
He returned to the kitchen.

_I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

Still the silence was both welcome and strange; he was use to some silence, after all Sweden rarely spoke more than a few words at a time, but not complete silence and definitely not being alone. Not after so long. Sweden might have been scary but Finland was use to him always being there, always standing near by in his tall stoic silence, watching Finland from behind his glasses.  
He sighed to himself, feeling a bit lonely as he put away the tomato paste he'd had to go back to get, not hearing the door open surprisingly nor another person walk in.

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel_

Sweden had gone out to get something too though in a way he almost felt too shy to go ahead with the plan connected to it. He had actually been the one who sent Sealand off to Latvia's house then put Hanatamago into his doghouse for the night; why? So he _could_ go ahead with his plans, but was now being stopped by his own emotions. Ironic from the nation who seemed, at least on the outside, emotionless.  
He walked into the house to hear the sounds of Finland busy getting everything put away; oddly the other Nordic nation was humming some strange song that was making the bigger and ever scary man a bit more at ease. And sleepy, very sleepy.

_Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say_

He rubbed one eye a bit, closing them as he imagined something; the two under the stars, Sweden holding Finland close. It was that first night after they'd ran from Denmark; he remembered how scared Finland seemed and how cold it was, he'd wanted so much to make Finland feel more comfortable but seemed only really able to scare the boy, not soothe him at all. Still Sweden seemed at least able to keep him warm that first night and come to think of it, he remembered Finland humming that song then too.

_Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

He opened his eyes again and started towards the kitchen, trying to be quiet and sneaky about it; maybe he could surprise Finland from behind by hugging him? Then he remembered that his small friend usually got more frightened when Sweden did that; was there really anything he did that didn't make Finland scared of him? Well occasionally but it seemed a lot of the time Sweden frightened him and Finland pretended like he wasn't frightened.  
It made Sweden a bit sad so instead of hugging Finland, he spoke, " 'm h'me, w'fe."

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart_  
_You'll always be a part of me_

Finland nearly jumped when he heard the unmistakable voice of Sweden right behind him; he put down the tuna can in his hand then turned to look at the taller nation who as always looked unaffected, unemotional, uncaring. But he'd been with Sweden for too long not to be able to read him; actually he was easy to understand if spent enough time with. He looked a little hurt by something that Finland could only guess at; Finland tried to help by giving a soft smile, "hi Su-san, don't call me your wife. Where did you go and have you seen Sealand-kun?"

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

Sweden nodded, "H' w'nt to L'tvia's h'use for th' n'ght."  
"oh." Just as Finland thought though it was a bit werid that Sealand went without telling him; he looked around, "and Hanatamago?"  
"in h's dogh'use."  
"oh," he repeated then returned his gaze to Sweden, "so where did you go?"

"you weren't here when I got home," Finland explained further, understanding Sweden.  
"n'wh'r'." oddly Sweden seemed a bit hesitant in answering that; Finland was curious.

_Goodnight my angel_

"really?" Finland stepped towards Sweden.  
The bigger nation looked at him but didn't move; he nodded, "y'h."  
Finland moved closer, the two barely a foot apart; his hands were on his hips and Sweden really couldn't resist but think that Finland resembled a wife expecting an answer from her husband, despite his complaints about being called that. Sweden's glasses slipped down a bit then Finland reached up to push them back up, Finland's reason being that the ex-Viking was much scarier when squinting from his glasses not being in the right place; he pulled away but Sweden's hand quickly caught his, stopping him.

_Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be_

Finland despite himself blushed, looking at Sweden's hand and not the bespectacled man himself, "S-S-Su-san, what are you doing?"  
"Tino?" he lowered his hand, moving Finland's with it; Finland was now mesmerized by Sweden's face. He rarely ever called him by his name, always "m' w'fe" or "F'nl'nd" or something to that effect; his name oddly sounded normal upon Sweden's lips and nice.  
He nodded, "yeah....Berwald?" he decided that if Sweden was going to call him by name, he might as well.

_Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

"I r'lly w'nt y' as m' w'fe, y' kn'," Sweden said.  
Finland was a little confused by these words but before he could reply, Sweden had taken a small black box from his pocket with his free hand; Finland immediately realized why Sweden had grabbed his /right/ hand as the taller nation bent down more than he ever had before, onto one knee actually, and took a small but beautiful ring from the box. Finland was speechless, out of shock and somehow also a werid kind of dare he feel it joy, as the glasses-wearing, emotionless as hell, frightening nation that was Sweden put it on Finland's ring finger. He then pressed his glasses up again and looked at Finland and the smaller nation could have _sworn_ he saw a light blush on Sweden's face as he waited for Finland to speak or do something.  
He didn't.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on..._

Sweden felt worried after a long while of silence and spoke again, "Tino? Y' c'n s'y n', y'-"  
That sentence was left hanging, as was any other talk before Finland suddenly flung himself at Sweden and kissed him as passionately as humanly possible for a nation who was afraid of the person he was kissing. Sweden's eyes widened from behind his glasses then closed, his arms wrapping around Finland as he returned the kiss. The two stayed like that for a while, just kissing, before Sweden stood up, causing Finland's feet to leave the ground, then carried him to his bedroom; Finland pulled away both to breathe and to see what Sweden was planning only to get a soft smile, a strange thing from Sweden, as reply then be set on the bed.  
"Berwald?" Finland spoke Sweden's name again, looking confused and yet deep down understood.  
Sweden removed his jacket and Finland totally understood and blushed deeply, speaking Sweden's name again softly, sweetly, longingly, "Berwald....."  
"y's?" Sweden said climbing onto Finland and unzipping the other nation's jacket too; he ran his hand down the boys shirt which still made Finland blush even more and lightly moan.  
"are you sure you want to do this?" Finland asked though he moved his hands to go under Sweden's own shirt, feeling the nations body under his fingertips.  
Sweden had to take a deep breath not to moan himself, enjoying nothing more than he did Finland's feather-like touch on his body; Finland noticed then watched as the bigger nation removed his shirt, Finland smiled then reached up and removed Sweden's glasses. Both items were sent away over the edge of the bed, soon to be followed by other items of clothes; Finland blushed even more once both were naked but Sweden didn't seem to mind, kissing down Finland's neck and lightly sucking on the smaller nation's collarbone, earning him a deep sensual moan. Finally Sweden spoke and it made Finland's body react so well; "w' n'd to c'ns'm'te our m'rr'ge, r'ght?"

_They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be_

Francis: D: aw, ending so soon?  
Veneziano: I have to! I need to sleep soon!  
Kiku: sleep is good.  
Veneziano: look, if I get enough reviews in favor of seeing a BerwaldxTino lemon then I'll write it up and post it, okay? Otherwise this story is over! I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
(note: the right hand thing was /not/ a mistake; apparently in Europe it can be customary for the woman to wear the ring on her right hand)  
(the song is "Lullaby(Goodnight My Angel)" by Billy Joel: there's a really good Pitaten amv on youtube that has a woman singing that really is nice; you'll find it on my profile! For now, salutare!)


End file.
